The Open Mobile Alliance (OMA) Converged IP Messaging (CPM) work aims to develop future interpersonal interactive multimedia communication services which accommodate different user experiences of the existing IP communication services such as Store-and-forward messaging, instant messaging, Push to Talk over Cellular (PoC), Voice and Video communication and conferences.
The work is directed at specifying future messaging functionalities that support the creation of a range of IP-based services needing messaging functionality and provide a common platform for the development of future IP services. The objective of OMA CPM is to consolidate common functionalities of existing messaging services and new features introduced by the convergence of communications brought by SIP-based technologies.